In wiper blades of the type described according to the present invention, the carrier element is intended to insure the most even distribution possible of the wiper blade contact pressure against the window exerted by a wiper arm connected to the wiper blade over the entire wiping field covered by the wiper blade. Due to a corresponding curvature of the non-loaded carrier element—i.e., when the wiper blade does not lie against the window—the ends of the wiper strip lying fully against the window during the wiping operation of the wiper blade are loaded toward the window by way of the carrier element, which is then taut, even if the curvature radii of spherically curved motor vehicle windows change with each position of the wiper blade. The curvature the wiping blade must therefore be somewhat greater than the greatest curvature measured in the wiping field of the window to be wiped. The carrier element therefore replaces the expensive carrying strap construction having two loose springs situated in the wiper strip, as implemented In traditional wiper blades (DE-OS15005357).
The invention is based on a wiper blade. With the known wiper blade of this type (DE-GM publication 29611722.6), the two springs are connected to each other as a single art by way of transverse ribs situated on both of its ends. Since these transverse ribs are located in the plane of the springs, one of the end sections of the slit lying between the longitudinal edges facing each other and enclosed by the springs and the transverse ribs must be expanded in such a fashion that the wiper strip can be property installed in the slit. However, this act of expansion can disadvantageously change the spring properties of the carrier element in terms of the intended wiping results. Additionally, it is cost-intensive to manually insert the wiper strip in the slit by way of this expansion. Moreover, the wipe strip of the known wiper blade must be shorter than the springs, the two ribs o which situated on their ends lie outside the wiper strip. As a result, the height of the wiping field determined by the length of the wiper strip cannot always be designed to the maximum, because the transverse ribs extending beyond the ends of the wiper strip must be taken into account.